The present invention is a vaginal fornix trans illuminator. It is a clear, molded light transmitting plastic instrument, preferably of LUCITE.RTM., or an appropriate light transmitting acrylic resin. The instrument illuminates thin tissues and transmits light through the tissues so that easy identification of the fornix particularly from above, as seen through a body cavity is possible for medical procedures, to examine, to use in surgery or in theraputic procedures.
Heretofore, the fornix could not be easily identified scientifically from above, only by guess work or feel. In surgical procedures, this oftentimes resulted in the removal of excess vaginal tissue, such as during an abdominal hysterectomy.
The trans illuminator illuminates the fornix and demonstrates to a surgeon exactly where the tissues are to be cut to remove the cervix from its surrounding attachments during an abdominal hysterectomy. Because of the tension of the vaginal tissues, blood loss is decreased and easy side to side approximation of the vaginal tissues is carried out over the edges of the lighted trans illuminator.
In the past, blood from the cutting of the vaginal tissues surrounding the cervix would flow into the vagina. The usual practice was to aspirate this blood gathered in the vagina, thus contaminating intra abdominal tissues with blood from the contaminated area of the vagina. With the trans illuminator in place, blood escapes into the "cup" of the trans illuminator and is easily aspirated.
Using the present invention during pelviscopy, it is possible to determine exactly where the vagina is. Heretofore, a cotton gauze sponge was placed in the vagina to identify that anatomical area. When using a YAG or CO.sub.2 laser, there was always a possibility of ignition of the gauze in the vagina. Using the trans illuminator of the present invention the exact location of the vaginal fornix is identified by the firmness of trans illuminator and the light.
The present invention is useful in the treatment of endometriosis via laparoscopy or the performance of a hysterectomy via pelviscopy, using a laparoscopically video directed procedure from above and in the treatment of infertility and pelvic inflamminatory disease, or any tubal occluding process.
Hydrotubation of the uterus may be carried out at the same time the trans illuminator is applied to the vagina. Hydrotuberation is carried out by placing a foley catheter into the cup portion end of the illuminator, passing it directly into the uterus and filling the foley balloon with water or air. The trans illuminator is directed along the catheter and surrounds the cervix filling the vaginal fornix. Hydrotubation is carried out by passing Indigo Carmin into the uterus via the catheter and the dye (Indigo Carmin) is visualized, spilling from the tubal lumen, demonstrating tubal patency, or no dye appearing which demonstrates tubal occlusion, all under direct vision of the laparoscopically directed video camera. This is part of an infertility workup. If infertility is a problem, the illuminated fornix would identify clearly the vagina, especially if laser procedures were to be performed.
Uterine manipulation upward or to the sides can be carried out with the trans illuminator in place. Because the cervix is placed in the trans illuminator in close approximation to the sides, the uterus can be positioned as desired in the pelvis, in order to facilitate surgical procedures from the above, through the laparoscope. The lighted edges of the instrument gives the operator clear definition of the vaginal fornix.